Precious Time OHSHC version
by elenapotato2010
Summary: No matter how much money one has, life and death will never be in one's hands. Haruhi's sick and dying. How will they deal with it?


**Author's note: This is my first one-shot. I hope you'll like it. A touching story about Haruhi and Kyoya…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club**

_____________________________________________________________________

Haruhi enjoyed feeling the fresh breeze hit her face gently. She walked barefooted along the beach as she gazed at the sea. She was a little startled when someone snaked his arms around her tiny body and enveloped her into a tight embrace. She closed her eyes and let herself feel his warmth for a short while. "Kyoya," she turned around to face him. "What are you doing here?"

"You're not in the position to ask that kind of question, Haruhi. I was looking for you all over the place. Remember what the doctor said to you. You can't-" Haruhi's small laugh interrupted him. Only she could do this to him, but the demon king absolutely loved it. "May I know what's funny."

"I completely remember what the doctor told me. It's just that I want to take a look at the sea and have some time to think about things," her happy face now turned into something regretful and lonely. "I was thinking about us and what would happen after I leave you."

"Haruhi, that topic…"

"is what we always avoid," she said before Kyoya could finish his sentence. "Sooner or later, we have to face the truth. We can't deny it all the time. No matter what we do," there was a long pause and both of their faces were in agony. "I'm dying."

"Are you telling me to just accept it?" Kyoya said with a hint of irritation. "Live for me, Haruhi." That was rather a selfish statement. "I will have no other wishes after this."

Haruhi began crying. She definitely wanted to live for him, but she couldn't be the one to decide for that. Only Him. "What if I can't fight this?"

He pulled her for another hug and told his wife, "We will fight it together. Live, Haruhi…" They locked their lips for a fervent kiss as Haruhi recalled the day they found out her sickness.

**---------- Flashback ---------**

_Haruhi and her father nervously waited for the doctor to read her medical results. After a few minutes, the physician finally came in, carrying such depressed look, making them worry more. "Doc, is my daughter fine?" Ranka immediately asked. _

"_I know this is something will hurt you, but I have to be frank. We detected a tumor in your daughter's brain. And from how it looks, I don't think this'll be easy."_

"_What exactly do you mean?" Haruhi gulped, waiting for his answer. _

"_Fujioka-san," he looked at her seriously. "The tumor can no longer be can give you medications , but we can promise nothing. I hate to say this, but…" he shifted his eyes to Ranka. "Your daughter is dying soon…"_

"_How long could she still live?"_

"_Two years," he shortly paused. "at most."_

_During that time, Haruhi felt like the world was ending. She wanted to cry as soon as they got home, but seeing her father in such suffering, would stop her tears from falling. She at least needed to be strong for him. After her mom had left, would Ranka carry the pain of being alone again?_

_As she woke up in the morning, Haruhi was never this grateful to have opened her eyes again. A month had passed and luckily, things were going normally. As for her health, nobody knew it except for her father. She didn't want to tell it to her friends nor the Host Club members because she knew how worried they would be. She still did her best everyday in school as a law student. Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hani-senpai, Mori-senpai were still keeping in touch to her even though they have all graduated and living different lives. As for Kyoya, he rarely called and if he ever did, it would be because Tamaki was busy and he would call her in place of him. _

_RRRIIINNGG!!! She quickly picked her phone and looked who was calling. To her surprise, it was Kyoya. "Hello, Kyoya-senpai. Why did you call?"_

"_Should there be always reasons for me to call you, Haruhi?"_

_She sighed. Well, Kyoya would always be Kyoya. "Not really. You wouldn't call me if there's nothing important so what happened?"_

"_I want to talk to you about something. Is tomorrow night 6:00 pm free?" he said in a business like manner. _

"_Yeah… but what is that you want to tell me?"_

"_A thing better for you to know by tomorrow…" and he hung up. _

_She quickly rummaged through her closet looking for something beautiful and presentable to wear for her meeting with Kyoya. After an hour of searching, she found nothing to suit his taste. "Wait. Why do I have to think of what to wear? It's just Kyoya-senpai…" she stared at her reflection on the mirror. She combed her hair that was now shoulder-length. "You must not use the word 'just', Haruhi," she told herself. "It's Kyoya-senpai that's why tomorrow is special. You can't show him you're sick, okay?" _

_Then, she felt it again. Her head hurt so much as if it was tearing into pieces. "AAHHH!!!!" she groaned in pain. "Not now…"_

_----------ooo000ooo---------_

_The purple nightgown sent by Kyoya fit Haruhi perfectly as Ranka praised her daughter for being so beautiful. "My daughter is very pretty. What do you think is the reason for this, huh? Kyoya-kun is really the best!"_

"_I don't know it either. Kyoya-senpai must be planning something…" Then, someone knocked at the door. "That's probably the Kyoya-senpai's driver. I got to go."_

"_Take care of yourself and don't forget your medicine is in your bag." Haruhi nodded. "Are you really sure about this?"_

"_Yes. Everything will be fine so don't worry, father," and she was off. _

_The atmosphere was rather silent between the two of them. They were dinning at a very elegant looking room where nothing was placed except a long red carpet starting from the door up to the dinning table and a very big chandelier by the ceiling. Before them was a wide glass window where you can see the city of Tokyo. "Kyoya-senpai, what's the meaning of all this? Are the others coming as well?"_

_He beckoned the servants to leave and they all stepped out hurriedly. Now, they were all alone. "We're waiting for nobody, Haruhi. I just want to have a private talk with you."_

"_This is very not like you, Kyoya-senpai. You always go straight to you point."_

"_If that's what you wish…" He pulled out a small red box from his pocket, knelt before her, slowly opened it and presented her a diamond ring. "I suppose you realize what does this mean, but I still want to formalize things for us. Haruhi, will you marry me?"_

"_Why? How?" she didn't remember any signs of this coming. "Unbelievable…"_

"_Is love not enough to be a reason?"_

"_But… you never told me anything about this. Kyoya-senpai, you…" _

"_I originally wanted to ask your hand in marriage after you graduate. I didn't want to disturb you with your studies so I remained silent all this time. But I've just realized that I must tell you this as soon as possible. I've got this weird feeling of loosing you like one day, you'll be gone…" he smiled at her. _

_She shook her head, avoiding his gaze. "Gomen, I can't marry you…"_

"_There's already someone you love? I fully understand it," he got up with an apologetic face. "I'm sorry to bother you."_

_Haruhi stood up and held his arm. "NO! That's not it! If there's someone I love, it has always been you!"_

_His eyes widened in shock, "If that's the case, why are you turning me down? I demand an explanation."_

Tears started flowing down from Haruhi's brown eyes. "I never thought I'd say this to anyone else… Kyoya-senpai, will you still marry me if I'm already… dying? I won't live for long. Two years is at most, but any minute now can be my last."

_----------ooo000ooo----------_

_Their family and friends didn't want them to carry on their marriage. It was something stupid for them to do. How could someone enjoy his marriage if he would a dying woman as his bride? The world talked about them and people all over the world questioned their love for each other. If death couldn't even stop their love, what is there to be afraid of? They swore to stay by each other's side 'til death do they part. _

**--------- End of Flashback ---------**

The two-year's time given by the doctors came to an end, but Haruhi was still living, fighting her sickness. You could see how she changed so much. She looked so fragile and even weaker after she gave birth to their first child, Hikari which means light for she was a shinning light of hope for the couple. Their daughter was born healthy and lively. Having those straight raven hair and black eyes, she seemed like a little girl version of her father. She never failed to make Haruhi smile during sad and painful times of her mother. At this point, Haruhi was at peace to leave everything to her husband.

"Hikari, good night. Have a sweet dream, my daughter. Mom loves you so much." Haruhi kissed her sleeping daughter's forehead before going back to their room. "Kyoya, Hikari is already fast asleep…"

"You go ahead and rest as well. I still have some more papers to do," he said never leaving his eyes away from his laptop. She walked toward him and hugged her husband securely. They enjoyed it for a moment before Kyoya leaned down and kissed her passionately like always. "Haruhi, you can sleep already. No need to wait for me."

"Hai. Kyoya," she called his attention. "I love you."

"I love you more…"

"Thank you for everything, Kyoya. You will always take care of Hikari, right? And promise me that you'll always be happy."

"Of course, I will. Listen, I don't want you to say those kind of words ever again as if you're leaving right now."

"I'm glad to hear that, Kyo-" and she fell off to his arms. Dead.

"Haruhi…"

___________________________________________________________________________

Author's note: Thank you for reading! Please submit some reviews… 


End file.
